Mizukage and Her Maelstrom
by boneheadkiller4
Summary: Takes place after pre-limenary rounds of the Chunnin Exams. Will Naruto find love with an auburn haired girl or will his world shatter?  Oh guess what... Naruto will remove his long time mask. Rated M for later lemons


**The Mizukage and her Maelstrom**

**Summary: The story is gonna start from the end of the preliminary round of the Chunin Exams where Naruto is trying to get Kakashi to train him. Mei Terumi is still the Mizukage, but I'm not going to make her look like a pedophile. Note: Mei is gonna be 21 yrs old and Naruto is I guess 12 or 14 right? Oh well I'm gonna go with 14 since Naruto failed the Graduation Exam 3 times. Now on with the beginning of the story!**

**I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters**

gaki, human speaking

_gaki, _human thoughts or flashbacks

**Gaki**, Demon or Summon speaking

_**Gaki**, Demon or Summon thoughts_

Chapter 1. The Mask Comes Off and The beginning of love

(Konohagakure Hospital) "Hey Kakashi sensei there you are! This person is our favorite number 1 blond headed most unpredictable knuckleheaded ninja of Konohagakure… Naruto Uzumaki! (Too Cheesy?) He is 5'4", blond spiky hair and whiskers that make him look like a fox and is 14 yrs old. Can you train me for the Finals Kakashi sensei?" "Sorry Naruto, but I'm training Sasuke for the Finals." replied Kakashi. "What! So you're gonna leave me here with no sensei and get my ass kicked for the Finals!" "Naruto the only reason why you became a Shinobi was of the Sandai-, "SHUT UP!" Angry now and Kakashi shocked, "Now look here Hatake-san, who trained to exhaustion during training, who defeated Haku and Zabuza in Wave, who defeated Doto in the Land of Spring, finally who took up your teachings to heart.

_(Flashback) __Now first and foremost this is my most important teaching before I train you guys. Sasuke just Hn. Sakura had hearts in her eyes looking at Sas-gay and Naruto had a shining blimp in his eyes with inspiration and thinking that his sensei is cool. Kakashi continues, "Now you must remember what I'm going to say." "Those who don't follow the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worst than scum. (This is what he said right?)_

_(Flashback End)_

Kakashi went wide eyed at this, but soon narrowed. "Well you forgot what rank you are '_**genin'. **_You just can't march in here and order me what to do." "Well _**'**__**Jonin'**_ you aren't even worth your rank. Naruto answered back. You are just a prick who is too much like the council giving that gay emo fag anything he wants. Also when the Exams are over I'm switching teams. I can't work with a sensei who won't teach me anything except the tree climbing technique, also that pink haired banshee just keeps on screeching about her Sasuke-kun, and the gay fuck who likes to take it up the ass. Goodbye for now Hatake I'm going to find myself a sensei that would spend their time teaching me and helping me improve on my skills." At that Naruto turns away from Kakashi. "Naruto come back here!" Kakashi puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder and an unknown force knocks him backwards through three rooms. When Naruto looks back Kakashi sees that Naruto's eyes look different. Instead of the ocean blue color that we are used to seeing, it's turned into a purple iris with circles reaching out from the pupil. (You know what this is here) Naruto looks back at Kakashi and says, "Touch me again and you'll regret it." At this Naruto finally leaves the hospital leaving Kakashi on the floor losing consciousness, a shocked doctor and nurse making out on the bed and a familiar gay emo getting furious on how the dobe was stronger than him. But nobody saw an auburn haired woman running out of the hospital to talk to our favorite knucklehead.

(Outside near the hot spring)

"That kid he looks like the Yondaime Hokage unless he's… oh kami. The council are gonna die now!" This person is the Mizukage Mei Terumi. She has Auburn colored hair with a ponytail. Great assets and is 5'7" and is 21 yrs old. Naruto... Naruto!" Naruto looks back and his jaw drops down to the ground at the sight of a drop dead gorgeous looking woman in front of him. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" Naruto asks. "My name is Mei Terumi and why can't I go and see my fiancé? Replies Mei hugging him. She giggles when Naruto starts getting red from embarrassment. Oh and before anything happens let's talk to the Hokage first." And Shunshins to the Office in what looks like a whirlpool.

(Hokage Office)

Dammit! I swear that Minato died so he would get away from all of this paperwork. I wish Naruto would come in and do the paperwork. I mean its practice for him since he wants to be Hokage one day. Then Mei and Naruto appear in front of Sarutobi, then all hell gone loose. "Sarutobi why didn't you tell me that my fiancé was still alive! Yelled Mei. I don't know what you're talking about? Answered Sarutobi weakly. Oh you got to be kidding me! The Yondaime sent me a letter stating that I was to be married to his first born son! And now what you lied that he died in the Kyuubi attack. Also here is the letter you sent me stating he died. One of your Anbu gave it to me in Kiri." Sarutobi looks over the letter and is shocked to see what's written. "Mei I am deeply sorry of what happened, but I am not the one who sent the letter. It seems those bastards of a council sent this letter to you. And might I ask what kind of mask was the Anbu wearing?" Mei went into a thinking pose and answered, "They were wearing a blank mask with a Kanji of 'Ne'." Sarutobi clenched both of his fists in anger almost ripping through his skin. "That wasn't any of my Anbu… those were the Anbu that my teammate Danzo set up. ARG… I told him to shut down that group, but nnnooo he goes behind my back and does this. He could've begun another Great Shinobi War!" "I'm sorry about this Mei, I'm going to fix this and Naruto what do you need?" "First my mask is coming off; I need my inheritance, then the key to the Namikaze estate, traveling rights of the Sanin and access to all parts of ninja section of the library.

If you give me these then I'll tell you the secret on how to beat the paperwork." The last sentence made the old man jump out of his chair and grab hold of the blond's legs. "Please Naruto I'll give you anything just tell me the damn secret to those forsaken paper! Pleaded Sarutobi. "Two words JiJi… Kage Bunshin." When Heruzin heard this he walked up to the wall and started banging his on the wall and calling himself a dumbass. I mean it's ironic the 'God of Shinobi' suppose to know how to beat each problem, but couldn't figure it out until a genin said the simplest name of a justu. When Mei heard this she grabbed Naruto and started squeezing the life out of him. "Oh… thank you thank you thank you Naruto! Now I can spend more _time _with you! Mei said. Unknowingly to her where Naruto's head was in the middle of her valley. Naruto was ecstatic that he found a person to love, but also grinning that he was getting a good look at her melons along with the cleavage, and then also trying his hardest to get out of the hug he was in since he was turning into a violet shade of purple with the lack of air. After what was seem to be about ten minutes everything settled down, true to his word Sarutobi granted Naruto everything he wished. Mei tells Naruto that she will be staying at the Golden Leaf and wanted to train him at training ground 48 (The one with the waterfall). Naruto then sets off into the sunset to his new home.

End of Chapter

So how was it? My first story ever on Fanfiction, and I hope that you guys would give me any ideas on how to make this a better story.


End file.
